Naruto Namikaze
by choclat0427
Summary: Naruto is killed by Sasuke on the retrieval mission or was he?From that moment on he was going down a new journey.Smart and Powerful Naruto


I do not own Naruto all characters belong to Kishimoto Misashi

He stood over Naruto, his rival as the rain came told him not to kill him,then he'd be worse then Itachi and had taken one last look at his fallen comrade.  
_"Don't worry I will be back someday dobe,I won't let Orochimaru take my body,just don't die." _Sasuke thought as he slowly walked into the forest

Not even ten minutes later Kakashi arrived at the seen to find nobody in walks around to find an orange jacket and a forehead protector with alot of dents through the symbol.

"I was too late.I'm sorry sensei I failed you and your son"He said as he grabs the jacket and the forehead protector and heads back to Konoha

* * *

2 hours later at the Konoha Gates

_"I hope Naruto brings Sasuke-kun_ back"thought Ino as she,Sakura and Hinata waited for Kakashi,Naruto and Sasuke to come back

"If Naruto doesn't bring back my Sasuke-kun I'll make sure he checks into Tsunade and never checks out"said Sakura as she was pacing back and forth impatiently annoying both Hinata and Ino

Soon Kakashi came into sight  
"Kakashi-sensei where is Naruto-baka and Sasuke-kun"said Sakura as her fist were balling up  
"I need to go see Tsunade-Sama right away"said Kakashi,but before he could get away a two pairs of strong arms grabbed him and pulled him back,he turns to find out it is Ino and Hinata pulling him back.

"Kakashi-sensei waht happened Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun"asked Ino

"To be honest I don't know when I got there all I found was these"Kakashi said as he pulled out the orange jacket and the forehead protector

"Oh so Sasuke killed Naruto,what a relief thats what the baka gets fo..."Sakura didn't even get to finish her sentence because she was punched in the face by Hinata,and elbowed in the stomach by Ino  
"Sakura how could you be so direspectful,he was your teammate,he's saved you countless times even when Gaara attacked he saved your live almost killing himself and all you do is punch hi and never say thank you,you should be ashamed of yourself"said Ino as she,Hinata and Kakashi walked away from her

* * *

Later in the Hokages Office

"Hokage-sama I have terrible news"said Kakashi

"What is it now Kakashi"said Tsunade  
'I didn't find anything at the battle scene where Sasuke and Naruto fought, all I found are these"said Kakashi showing the jacket and the forehead protector  
Tsunade was plain pissed off,she was mad at Sasuke for betraying Konoha,and she was mad that Orochimaru may come back and try to destroy Konoha

Kakashi had been lucky Jirayia had been there or he would be dead,she was inconsolable and everyone knew why,because of the necklaces curse

* * *

In an unknown part of the forest

Hikaru Takimichi had been walking through the forest as she spotted an orange flash on the ground

Slowly she walks over to it and finds out it's a boy,and he is pretty beat up  
"_I better take him back to my families old compound"_Hikaru thought as she began to pick the figure up and walk deeper into the forest

* * *

Later at Takimichi Compound

"Huh where am I"said Naruto as he tries to get but is pushed down due to having his arms broken

"Oh you're finally awake I see"said Hikaru  
"Who are you and where am I"said Naruto

"My name is Hikaru Takimichi and this my families compound"said Hikaru  
"Oh okay my Naruto Uzumaki"said Naruto with a smile"and if this is a compound where are all the people"he said finally manage to get up  
"Last year my family was killed by a gang of Kiri nin"she said with a frown  
"Oh i'm sorry for bringing up,my clan and my moms village was destroyed a year before I was born"he says also with a frown  
"What was your mom and dads names"asked Hikaru

"I honestly don't know I was never told who my parents"said Naruto

"I could try to test you're blood to see who they were"said Hikaru

"Sure that would be neat" said Naruto who finally got up off the bed

1 hour later

"I got the blood test back"said Hikaru  
"So who were they"said Naruto nervously  
"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"said Hikaru

"You're joking"said Naruto

"No joke"said Hikaru "anyways there are a bunch of scrolls in the library about their justus,kekkei genkai,and dojustu"

"Wow looks like I got training to do" he said as he pulled out a scroll  
"So do I"said Hikaru

* * *

Back in Konoha 1 Day Later

The Rookie 9 (excluding Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke) and a The Sand Siblings gathered at the Hokages Office

"Hokage-sama if you don't mind me asking why are we all here"asked Neiji

"May you all please sit down and bequiet"said Tsunade as everyone took a seat  
Now what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this Uchiha has become a traitor and a missing-nin"soon silence filled the room as the air tensed"and Naruto Uzumaki has also not returned back from the Sasuke Retrival mission all was found was his jacket and a forehead protector,which means he either was killed or he went with Sasuke to Orochimaru"Tsunade said as tears began to fall down her face

Hinata was sobbing onto Kiba,while Ino and Tenten where letting soft tears go down there as usual didn't show any emotion at all,Shikimaru and Neiji shed a tear,Chouji just munched on his food faster,and Temari cried on just stared out the window.

_"Naruto how could you die, how could you lose to the Uchiha,how could you give up on your dream of being Hokage"_Gaara thought


End file.
